The First Case Back
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: This is the first case back for Beckett, Castle and their team. A two-shot to see how everyone reacts when they're back 2gether. There are slight spoilers for the season 2 finale and the preview for season 3.. it's rated K  just in case... please R
1. They Meet Again? and Alexis's Uproar

**Hey everyone! I just saw the Castle sneak-preview of Season 3... It was sooo good! Oh and by the way, this fic is set after Castle gets arrested... It has slight spoilers for the season 2 finale and the preview for season 3... Sorry... A two-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Andrew Marlowe, so I don't own Castle... **

The Loft:

"Alexis?" Martha Rodgers entered the loft they day after summer had ended.

"Grams! Oh my gosh! How was L.A? The play?" Alexis Castle came bounding down the stairs.

"Eh, same old, same old. It wasn't that bad. Fun actually. What about you? Any cute boys at Princeton?"

Alexis giggled. "Oh yeah... Totally! There's this one boy, Chad. He's adorable. Then I found out from my roommate Kaitlin, that Chad's friend Dan likes me. Three-way love triangle. It was confusing. But, pretty fun overall."

The phone rang and Martha picked it up.

"Martha Rodgers speaking. Uh huh, yup, yup. Okay. Thanks. Let's go. Your dad's been arrested by the police. Again."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "What for?"

"Murder."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The Precinct:

"Hello Mrs Rodgers."

"Hey Mrs R!"

"Hello Mrs Rodgers."

Beckett, Ryan and Esposito greeted Martha at the lifts.

"Please, Martha is fine. What has my son done to annoy and get arrested by the best detectives of the NYPD?"

"He was found on the foot of the bed in which a murder victim was found. Come on, I'll show you where he is." Ryan and Esposito lead Martha to the basement where Castle was currently sitting, leaving the one Detective Beckett and slightly angry and annoyed Alexis.

The two stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Beckett broke the silence.

"Hey Alexis."

Alexis stared and mumbled a, "Hey Detective Beckett."

"What's wrong? You upset that I arrested your dad again? Sorry, but he was found with the murder weapon that killed our victim."

Alexis stared angrily at the detective, "No, I'm not mad that you arrested my dad. If you found him with a gun that killed a girl, then go ahead and arrest him. It's wrong to break the law, and at least I know that much. If my dad doesn't obey it, it's not my fault!"

Alexis's voice had risen from a low growl to her slightly above normal tone. Beckett was shocked to see how angry the teenager looked.

"I'm really sorry. But, what has gotten you so mad? Was it something I said or did?" Kate asked, confused as hell.

"Something you said? Of course it was something you said! You said No Ka-, I mean Detective Beckett. You said No! Are you that oblivious? Or has love made you blind? My dad is in love with you Detective. Yeah, sure, everyone knows him as the playboy that sleeps around with everyone and has a new bimbo on his arm every week. But he's not! That new bimbo is his publisher or his agent that he's known for a long time. He knows that I hate it every time he's with someone else so he's always back when it's dinner time and I know that everyone says this but, he's actually the best dad in the entire world! He's my rock and vice-versa. He's the sweetest and funniest man you'd ever meet!"

Alexis took a deep breath, before starting again, "I know he makes you laugh and smile on your worst days, and you guys tease each other like there's no tomorrow. You are exact opposites and both of you go together like salt and pepper, yin and yang. You love my dad, Detective, heck, maybe even head-over-heels in love with him. He can see it, I can see it, Grams can see it, and the whole damn precinct can see it, why the hell can't you? If you're scared that he's going to leave you, then don't be! You're not some one night stand that he chucks to the curb once he's done, you mean much more to him than that! Gosh, I thought you'd be smarter than that Detective! For once, I actually see him do something with his life that is important, besides writing, and you're the one that made it happen! If you can't see what he means to you, then maybe, maybe, you don't deserve him at all!

Alexis's voice had risen to its maximum and the entire precinct had turned to look at her. She breathed heavily after her rant.

"Alexis!"

The teenager spun around and found her father staring at her with wide eyes, flanked by her grandmother, Ryan and Esposito. Realising that she had just yelled and shouted at the best detective of the NYPD, she turned and ran in the other direction.

"Alexis! Alexis!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It had been a long day, and all the detectives of the 12th had gone home for the day, all except, one Detective Kate Beckett and her team, Ryan and Esposito.

"Beckett? We're heading home for the night. No point staying here. We'll have a fresh set of eyes for tomorrow."

Beckett looked up, startled. Clearly, something was troubling her. "Yeah, um okay. I probably will as well."

"Beckett, what's wrong?"

"What do you honestly think after Alexis's rant? Did I really say no, because I'm scared of what Castle will do?"

"Nah, not real-..."

"The truth Ryan."

Ryan took a deep breath, "In a way, yes. That boy has been after you in god knows how long but you just recede back into your shell every time he asks you out, or something like that."

Esposito continued, "Yeah, we can totally tell he's obsessed with you. Alexis once confided in me, that you were the only person he'd answer to when you called. If it was anyone else, he'd always ignore it, especially when we're on a case because he knows how important it is to not have any interruptions when you're thinking. He knows the little bits about you, and he's probably the first person to realise that you smell like cherries, after working with you for about a month. Everyone can tell that he loves you, and I think it's time for you to face your true feelings about writer boy."

Beckett took a moment to process this, stood up and walked out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow guys, and thanks."

She briefly heard Ryan whisper, "Go get him, Kate!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The Loft:

Detective Beckett paced up and down the front of Castle's door, trying to build up the courage to ring the bell and speak to him. The front door suddenly opened and a puff-eyed, red face Alexis was standing at the door way.

"Kate! I mean, Detective! I'm so sorry about this afternoon. I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean anything I said. I was trying to find someone to rant to, and I guess all that anger built up on me at the wrong time. But in a way, I meant what I said about him loving you. He's absolutely head-over-heels in love."

"Calm down, Alexis. It's fine. You can call me Kate. Have you been crying all this time?"

The teen nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, kind of. I realised what I did, but I was too much of a coward to work up the courage in order to apologise. But, I'm really sorry."

"Look, it's ok. Besides, I came here to apologise to you."

"Is that it? Not to talk to a special someone?" Alexis tipped her head in the direction of the study.

Kate laughed, "That too, but first, I'm sorry."

"For what? Shouldn't I be the one to apologise?"

"No, you were right. I said no, because I was afraid of what he'd do. I'm not an 'if you don't succeed kind of girl'. I'm more of the one and done type. I hate the spotlight and the publicity. Having a series of books based on me is enough. But frankly, I regret not saying yes."

"It's not your fault. You were with someone at the time right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Dad had this knew character called Schlemming. Some robbery detective who fell in love with Nikki. I assume that that's what happened?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Dad tends to base most of his characters on real life events and real life people to make it more 'authentic'. But, enough said, it's time to face your destiny Kate. Go on, he's in the study." Alexis pushed her in the direction of the study.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Wow, this is slightly, stalkerish. Great to know I actually have another crazy fan."

The door to the study was opened and Castle had his back to the door, laptop opened and the screensaver was running. Instead of the usual, "YOU SHOULD BE WRITING" sign, there was a slideshow of pictures, showing mainly of her and him, together. There were only very few of Alexis, and even less of anyone else. Castle spun and noticed the stunning detective leaning against the doorway, an amused look on her face.

"Ka-Ka- Detective Beckett. What a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, I took your daughter's words into consideration and here I am!"

"Well, Alexis had always been smart."

"Yeah, so, how was your summer?"

"Pretty boring. Gina was out with her friends all the time, left me locked up in my study with a blocked mind." Castle noted the way that Beckett flinched when he said 'Gina'. "How was your summer?" He asked, out of politeness without a trace of concern.

"It was okay. I guessed. Didn't get to the beach house. I basically worked all day. Caught only one or two killers. It's as if everyone went on a murder free summer. Caught up on the paperwork so that was good."

A glimmer of hope sparked in Castle heart. "Oh, so why didn't you get to the beach house?"

Beckett knew the subject was unavoidable. "You want the long or short version?"

"We have time... I want the long version."

"It's hard to understand."

"Try me," Castle said, settling down on the large sofa next to the door. "Come on, sit, and start."

**Well, this is it... The next chapter's going to be the last one... Let's see Beckett's story and Castle's response.. **

**Please R&R! **

**Thanx, Genie**


	2. The Resolve

**Heyy, thanks for reading! **** I hope you like the last and final chapter! Thanks guys **

_Previously: _

_Beckett knew the subject was unavoidable. "You want the long or short version?"_

"_We have time... I want the long version." _

"_It's hard to understand."_

"_Try me," Castle said, settling down in the large sofa next to the door. "Come on, sit, and start."_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Beckett took a deep breath and sat beside Castle. She began.

"After you told me that it was going to be our last case. I was shocked. That night, Esposito came and said that he and Ryan were going to hold a surprise party for you. I responded that you were only going away for the summer and he had a really surprise look on his face. He said something along the lines of... 'That guy has done enough research to write 50 books. Why do you think he's still following you? Look, whatever the reason was, I'm sure it's not standing around, watching you with another man..."

Beckett looked around, trying to meet anything, except for Castle. "After the case was solved, Montgomery came up and was talking to me and I think he was indirectly referring to both of us. I started to think through what you said, inviting me to the Hamptons and everything. I made up my mind right there and then."

Beckett debated whether to tell him about her and Demming. She decided to hell with it. "I broke up with Tom that afternoon. You were driving Alexis to Princeton when I was talking to him. I heard you come back in and decided I was after all going to accept your invitation to the Hamptons."

Castle's eyes opened as wide as saucers. "Wa-wait. So, all that talk about you not being the easiest person to talk to was basically a pep talk to work up to the real one? You _were_ going to accept the invitation? Damn it! I'm so stupid! I'm really sorry for not letting you talk."

Beckett cracked the first real smile she had since before the summer. "Yeah, I was going to accept. Besides, what do you have to feel sorry for? You invited me three times. You asked me three times, and each time, I wanted but refused to go, thinking about my 'relationship' with Tom and the beach house. Turns out, I didn't even go."

Beckett stared out at the falling leaves of New York City and said, "There's one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

Beckett suddenly found herself looking at the floor, scared at his reaction to her next question. She shyly and timidly asked, "Are you going to come back to shadow me?"

She was surprised at his response. Castle threw his head back and laughed aloud.

"Detective Kate Beckett, I'll do anything you want me to. If it means to stay here and do nothing, to still shadow you at work or even if it's just to stay in the car, I promise you, I will do whatever you say. Because I let you slip away once, maybe twice, but it'll never happen again." Castle's eyes and voice were full of sincerity and Kate couldn't help but notice that there was an alternative meaning to this. For once, in her personal life, she decided to go with her gut instinct.

"Is there an alternate meaning to your speech, Castle?"

"Well, do you want it to be?"

"Yeah, I do."

What she did next stunned everyone in the room, including those who were peeping in on their conversation. Kate Beckett leaned forwards to give Rick Castle a sweet and loving kiss on his mouth. Castle pulled back to give Beckett a questioning glance.

"Is that YOUR alternate meaning? Cause it certainly is mine."

Kate nodded shyly in response.

"By the way Rick?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I would love for you to keep shadowing me at work and I-I-I... I really like you. I honestly do."

Castle's mouth split into a wide grin, "That's good, cause I really like you to. Come on, let's go. I'm just about to have a late night ice-cream snack. You coming?"

Beckett stood from the couch and walked towards the door. On the other side, Alexis, who had been listening in, had quickly scrambled away to the other side of the room, not wanting her Dad or his new girlfriend to realise that she had been listening and watching in as well.

Before Kate opened the door she said one last thing, "This time, you HAVE to stay in the car!"

"Your wish; is my command..."

**Well, there we go! Done! This is my take on the preview of season 3... **** Thanks for reading everyone! **

**I really can't wait for the new episodes! Hopefully Demming doesn't come back... Does anyone know if he DOES?**

**Please R&R!**

**Genie**


End file.
